Lost with Mortals
by Home And Charmed
Summary: The Scoobies go on a plane trip to Australia in Sydney but end up stranded on the island with 46 strangers. As they wait for rescue they must hide their identity but how will one such as Spike survive without getting dusted or exposing them?. LostBuffy th


**Note: This is a crossover with Buffy, the vampire Slayer and Lost. Set in Season 6 of Buffy (Because Tara and Spike are in it with Anya and Giles.) and set in Lost after Numbers.**

**It is also dark when they crash so we don't have Spike dusted the instance they land.**

**Title: Lost with mortals**

**Summary: The Scoobies go on a plane trip to Australia in Sydney but end up stranded on the island with 46 strangers. As they wait for rescue they must hide their identity but how will one such as Spike survive without getting dusted or exposing them?. Lost/Buffy the vampire Slayer crossover.**

**Buffy Summers stared at the plane's window. It was a small plane enough to carry herself, Giles, Dawn, Tara, Willow, Xander, Anya and much to Xander's dismay Spike.**

**The stars glittered in the night's sky as they went to Australia for the weekend, only the weekend because who knows what can happen in the hellmouth, but Angel had promised to watch over it so she relaxed. Buffy sat next to her sister in the front seat of the plane. Giles sat across from them while Xander and Anya bickered behind them. Tara and Willow were behind the other two couples talking while Spike sat behind them with a blanket on him when morning came. Spike was a vampire so which was why he had a blanket.**

**Tara whispered something in Willow's ear and she laughed.**

"**So how much longer?" Dawn asked.**

"**A day maybe" Buffy replied but she had spoken too fast, the plane rumbled and grumbled as the engine came to a stop.**

'**What's going on?' Anya asked but the plane went downwards, the pilot had hit the wheel with his head and didn't wake up.**

'**Buffy!" Dawn cried, Buffy held Dawn tight, as she looked behind she saw Spike and Giles grab something while Willow and Xander held Tara and Anya tight. Then her entire world went black.**

**Tara woke up to see herself in a dark Jungle, it was still night time but Tara was alive. One thing she noticed was that Willow and everyone else was gone, nowhere to be seen.**

"**Willow?" Tara asked fearfully as she stood up, no answer.**

**  
'Anyone there?' Tara called out. Tara turned to hear a ruffle in the bushes then someone leaped at her, Tara yelped.**

"**Spike!" Tara scolded as she saw who it was. Spike looked alive, well unalive from the crash.**

'**Tara? Where everyone else?" he asked.**

'**I don't know, I woke up by myself" Tara said.**

'**Spike, I am scared" Tara said, her body trembled a bit.**

**Spike looked at her then took his long leather jacket off and put it on Tara, Willow would kill him if he lets anything happen to her.**

"**Come on, I can hear someone, or people" Spike said. Tara nodded as she went him. Both found themselves at a cave where other people were.**

**The cave was empty but it looked like someone slept here.**

'**Someone was here" Tara replied. Spike picked a shirt up and smelled it.**

"**Wait, there someone here" Spike said as he had a sensation of someone.**

"**Wow, you do know that a guy's shirt right" a voice said, they both turned to see a blonde at a small waterfall.**

"**Just checking" Spike said.**

"**For what? Fleas?" the guy chuckled. Spike growled, he didn't like people insulting him.**

"**W-We crashed here from a plane" Tara spoke up. The guy had blonde hair, blue eyes and a small beard. He wore a blue shirt and jeans.**

"**So did we sweetie pie" He replied.**

'**What you mean we?' Spike asked.**

'**I mean forty-six survivors of Oceanic" He started to say**

"**Atlantic 511" Tara finished.**

"**You were on the news, a plane had crashed nut no one ever found out, that was more then about a month ago or two" Tara said.**

"**Score one for the pretty girl" He said.**

"**One, I say that, two we just crashed here and were separated from our friends" Spike replied.**

"**Oh, so that who was in the plane that crashed on the beach, it ripped in two, the back bit somewhere in the jungle, How did you get separated?" he asked.**

'**We don't know" Spike replied. The guy stood up, a water bottle in his hand.**

'**Well enjoy your stay, I highly doubt a rescue plane is on the way" he said.**

'**Y-You don't know that" Tara protested.**

"**Love, we been here for months and no one has found us, what makes you so special" He asked.**

"**Because I am a wi-"Tara cut herself off, she was about to say witch forgetting he must be mortal.**

"**Wise one who never gives in" Spike finished off giving a glare to Tara.**

"**Right" He said in a voice.**

'**Who are you anyway?" Tara wanted to know.**

'**Sawyer and you?" Sawyer asked.**

"**Tara, and this is Spike" Tara replied.**

"**Who in the hell would be called Spike?" Sawyer questioned.**

'**Could say the same for you" Spike said.**

"**I never said Sawyer was my real name" Sawyer replied before walking out.**

"**What do we do?" Tara asked.**

**  
'Stay here, if Buffy's alive then she will come, it's almost sunrise and I can't be in the sun remember" Spike replied.**

**Dawn woke up with a pain in her back.**

'**Buffy?" she asked as she opened her eyes but instead she saw a man around the age of thirty. Dawn tried to get away from him.**

"**W-Who are you?" Dawn asked.**

'**It's okay, I am Sayid" Sayid replied.**

"**Dawn!" Buffy said coming to her. Buffy had a small scratch on her cheek but other then that she was fine. Dawn stood up.**

"**Buffy, I was so scared" she said hugging her older sister.**

"**Have you seen Tara? Or Spike" Buffy asked softly, Dawn shook her head.**

'**Why?" Dawn asked.**

"**Because we don't know where they are" Buffy said, a scream pierced the beach. Willow had broken into tears and fallen in Xander's arms, obviously Xander had just told her that Tara was no where to be found. Anya, holding a broken arm in bandages stood by them. The two Summers sisters went to them as Giles approach.**

'**She's gone" Willow cried.**

'**No she not, we don't know that, we find her I promise" Buffy replied.**

'**Indeed we will she's not on the plane so she could very well be alive" Giles said holding his cracked glasses.**

"**I hate to be the concerned one but Spike?" Xander asked.**

"**Spike is strong, unless if he impaled himself on some wood then he should be still alive" Buffy replied.**

**  
'Until the sun comes up" Anya replied.**

'**Who are these people?" Dawn asked.**

"**I don't know but I don't think we should let them know if we are a witch or a slayer or a vampire" Giles replied.**

"**Can't we use it to get out of here?" Anya asked.**

'**No, I have tried but something blocking my magic" Willow replied. They looked at each other, how would they survive?. A guy with short hair and brown eyes came to them.**

'**Hi, I am Jack Shepard, I just though I let you know that we are safe for now since we have a cave with water in it, and we have food not to mentioned I am a doctor" Jack replied.**

"**Hi I am Rupert Giles, any clue where we are?" Giles spoke up.**

"**Not really, except on an island" Jack confirmed.**

"**Um you haven't seen two more of our friends have you, one male with bleached hair and a shy female with blonde hair and blue eyes?" Buffy asked. Jack shook his head.**

"**Sorry" Jack replied.**

'**That's okay, it doesn't mean they are dead" Buffy replied.**

**  
'Urm you mentioned something about a cave? Do you think they are there?" Giles asked.**

'**No one been there since we heard the crash but we can look" Jack suggested. They nodded and Jack led the way to the caves. By the time they reached the other survivors who lived in the caves went there. Buffy and company learned their names as they went there. A big guy named Hurley, two Korean couples named Sun and Jin, a Hunter named Locke and the guy named Sayid that tended Dawn earlier. As it was the others had gone to do something as well so it was a full cave.**

'**I don't see them" Willow cried as she looked around.**

"**Will, we might have to admit Tara is gone" Xander said softly.**

"**How? I just found her again" she sobbed.**

"**What if she is Spike? I don't know what to do" a familiar voice said.**

"**Red's strong you know that" Spike answered was.**

'**Tara!" Willow said over the crowd getting everyone attention.**

"**Willow!" the voice replied. Willow scanned the area until the familiar hair Willow remembered came bobbing from the crowd.**

"**Tara!" Willow said happily as she pushed to the crowd. Tara saw the only and one red head rushing towards her. Tara and Willow pushed a girl with curly brown hair and a black dude, they kissed in reunion. Everyone stared at them in surprise.**

'**I though I lost you" Tara said between kisses.**

"**You won't, never I will always find you" Willow said in between kisses.**

'**Hey, I have a son here" the black guy said.**

'**Michael, let them be" the curly girl said. The guy named Michael kept his mouth shut.**

"**Spike!" Dawn squealed, before Spike moved any closer Dawn was hugging him like no tomorrow.**

"**Hey little niblit" Spike said, everyone watched the reunion, Tara went over to hug the others as well.**

"**So you kept her alive?" Buffy said.**

'**Couldn't let her die out there now could I?" Spike said as Dawn got off but before he could say anything Willow gave him a big bear hug.**

"**Bloody hell, watch it Red" Spike yelped. Buffy laughed as she saw the scene.**

'**Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite vamp-"Willow started to say?**

'**Will no!" Tara said stopping her.**

'**Um I mean Van boy, yeah that right" Willow made up but no one had taken noticed. Once they were out of human contact they started to talk.**

"**We can't reveal who we are because they all are mortals" Spike said.**

'**Okay, we can deal with that, but Willow can't use magic to get off, something blocking her" Buffy said.**

"**Something bad" Tara and Spike said at the same time.**

"**What makes you say that?" Anya asked.**

"**I can sense it, something evil" Spike said**

'**Yeah, something off about this place, and I think they know" Tara said tilting her head to the survivors.**

'**Giles" Buffy asked her watcher.**

"**I wish I could help Buffy but we have nothing, no books, just our suitcases that have nothing to do with the occult" Giles said.**

'**Actually Willow and myself packed some witchy things in a blue suitcases just in case" Tara replied.**

"**We didn't see it" Buffy replied.**

'**We will go ask" Spike said.**

**Ten minutes, Willow, Tara and Spike came to a guy named Sawyer's tent. Jack the doctor had told them to go here.**

**  
'There" Tara said pointing to a unopened suitcase.**

"**Well, look at this, is this the welcome party?" Sawyer asked.**

'**That suitcase belongs to these girls, they want it back" Spike said.**

"**Really, well what makes you think I give it up, since it is ninth tenth possession" Sawyer replied.**

'**Please?" Tara asked.**

"**For what?" Sawyer asked.**

'**What?" Willow asked.**

'**What you want for the suitcase?" Sawyer asked with a grin.**

'**Bloody hell" Spike said, faster then Sawyer could follow Spike grabbed the suitcase and went back to the girls, Sawyer grabbed the bag.**

**  
'I don't think I like you stealing my stuff son" Sawyer said, his smile gone.**

'**Let go" Spike growled.**

'**What's the word?" Sawyer asked.**

'**Who you think you are, some bad ass guy?" Spike asked.**

"**Well yeah" Sawyer said.**

'**Well guess what, I am the big bad and I am badder then you" Spike said, he punched Sawyer only to hold his head in pain.**

'**Chip" Willow whispered to him.**

"**Oh, you really asking for it" Sawyer said taking a step closer, Spike stood menacing as a pretty girl came to them.**

'**Sawyer just give the bag" she demanded.**

"**Don't think so freckles" he replied.**

"**Wonder if he will be smart if he knew he would come against a vampire, two witches and a Slayer if we get Buffy involved" Willow whispered, Tara hit her to tell her to be quiet.**

"**Freckles?" Spike asked.**

**  
'I am Kate, not freckles" Kate replied.**

'**Yeah Brown eyes" Spike asked.**

'**Don't steal my nicknames" Sawyer said.**

'**They are mine, I been alive for 200 years so beat that" Spike said challenging him.**

'**Sawyer!" Kate said coming in between them. She was about to say something to Sawyer then turned to Spike.**

"**200." Kate asked.**

'**He's mean 43 but he sometimes likes to believe he's older then any of us" Tara said.**

"**Uh yeah" Spike replied.**

**  
'Oh okay, well go you got your suitcase" Kate said glaring at Sawyer. Willow and Tara grabbed Spike away before the two came locked in head to head.**

**The two watched them go, Kate hit Sawyer.**

"**Do you have to be a jerk to everyone on this island?" Kate asked**

'**Hey, I found the bag, it's not my fault they couldn't find their stuff" Sawyer growled at her.**

"**Just let it go, these people want to go home as us" Kate said before walking off. Sawyer watched the three walk a little faster into the jungle as the first hint of sunlight appeared over the horizon, Sawyer wondered why they were in such a rush to get out. Sawyer moved but his foot hit something. Looking down to see a black rusty old book lying by his foot, in gold letters where some faded it says "Spells of protection and healing". Sawyer picked it up, it was a spell book! But why did the two girls want it back so bad?.**

**The group met back behind the caves as Tara, Willow and Spike arrived.**

"**We better be quick about this little meeting because Mr. Sunny is coming" Spike said in a hushed voice.**

'**And that's a bad thing?" Xander asked.**

"**Xander, we need to work together" Buffy replied in a low voice.**

"**We have to get away from this island and fast, there something unnatural and evil at play" Tara whispered.**

"**Like what?" Dawn asked.**

"**Something too hard to tell, It's making my skin crawl" Tara said.**

"**Did the books help?" Buffy asked.**

"**Oh we haven't looked at them yet" Willow answered, she took the bag from Tara and opened it, before doing so she took a peek around but no one else was around.**

"**Does the occult teach how to survive a island?" Xander asked.**

"**Spells don't work that way Xander. But we could use magic flares or something to signal for help" Willow answered.**

"**Should we be using magic? What if the island does something to it" Anya whispered.**

"**Well there is that possibility but we will have to use something" Giles replied. **

"**And you will perish" Tara soft voice replied harshly.**

"**Tara?" Willow asked, the blonde's head face down to the ground, her hair covering her face.**

"**Meddling with something out of your reach" she growled.**

'**Tara, what's wrong baby?" Willow asked reaching out for her. Tara's head snapped up, her eyes were now pure black.**

"**Tara!" Buffy said worriedly, she shielded Dawn away**

"**You have no idea what you are doing slayer!" Tara growled**

**She took a menacing step towards Buffy**

"**Tara, I don't want to hurt you" Buffy replied. Tara's face was now hardened with hate and evil. Tara then let out a magic barrier that exploded throwing the others around the jungle, Jack and the others ran towards the source of the noise. Tara took one more glance at the slayer and ran.**

**When Willow came to the girl named Kate was leaning over her.**

"**Hey, you okay?" Kate asked. Willow sat up, her eyes darting all over the place. Buffy. Xander. Dawn. Giles. Anya but no Tara or Spike.**

"**What happened?" Kate asked.**

"**I don't know" Willow lied. **

**Ten minutes later and the group was in the caves, Spike had ran towards the darkest corner when he had woken as the sun splashed its deadly rays on the islands.**

"**Giles, what happened?" Willow asked, Xander held Willow in his arms for comfort.**

"**Yeah, I always though it be Willow off the deep end not Tara" Anya suggested, Willow gave her a dark glare.**

"**I am just saying, like this one time this girl wished for her girlfriend to be a goody shoes because she was practicing dark magic but the spell back fired and turned the wisher evil and then" Anya started to say "Anya, you bring many qualities to the group but this is not helping" Xander said.**

"**No one ever wants to here about my stories" Anya grumbled.**

"**She's gone isn't she?" Willow cried in sobs.**

'**No Will she's not, I promised you that I will bring her back" Buffy reassured her.**

**Evil Tara stormed towards the jungle, she had no idea where she was going but she knew the place reeked with good and she had to get out of there. Tara then bumped into a old bald man.**

"**Watch it" Tara sneered.**

"**Sorry" the guy replied.**

"**So you should be" Tara threatened.**

"**Are you okay? What's wrong with your eyes?" the guy named Locke asked. Tara grabbed him by the throat**

"**You believe in the island?" Tara asked**

"**W-What?' Locke choked.**

"**Answer me! You want to open the hatch, well nothing not even magic is going to go through it, and you are the link that knows about the hatch" Tara said.**

"**Who are you" Locke asked**

"**I ask that, now you are almost out of breath so make a decision, join me or die" Tara said.**

'**For what" Locke said as she tried to struggle out of the young woman grasp.**

"**To destroy all survivors" Tara said, she dropped Locke as he wheezed for air.**

'**And you are my first recruit" Tara said she opened her mouth and black smoke entered Locke's mouth. After a second Locke straightened himself up, his eyes were now pure black.**

"**Welcome, it's time to make others join, take me to this one you call Danielle Rousseau" Tara said. Locke didn't answer and instead led to the way to the French chick.**

**Danielle ran fast as she could, something was after her, the trees whispered "Run! Run!" so she did, she ran towards the other survivors camp. She heard two sets of footsteps impossibly gaining on her. As she made the mistake turning her head around she saw a old man and young woman chasing her, but both had black eyes and were fast but it seemed too impossible for that to be. She was almost there, she heard voices on the beach, taking her last energy she sprinted onto the beach and tripped.**

"**Danielle?" Sayid asked not far from her, he ran towards her and helped her up, other people crowded around her.**

"**A man and a woman, running fast with pure evil around them, one young and one old" Danielle gasped.**

"**Who/" Sayid asked, he was confused.**

"**It is the Others?" Sayid asked again. Willow and the others were standing not far.**

'**Giles we have to do something, or everyone is in danger" Buffy suggested.**

"**If I knew what I would be planning it" Giles said. Two figures burst out of the jungle and stared at them all.**

**A/n well did you like it? I may think about updating but as long as I get reviews. Who else liked the scene between Spike and Sawyer? I sure did.**

**Next chapter: Possessed with evil, Tara and Locke recruits more to their side, and Buffy decides to tell the survivors the truth about them, but how will they react, and Tara recruits Spike, with the most dangerous vampire, next to Angelus on the loose and the Island doing something to his chip and protecting him from the sun, are any of them safe?**


End file.
